Ed, Edd, Bella n Eddy Season One
by KittyKatBella
Summary: The first season of Ed, Edd, Bella n Eddy! With new Ed-ventures!
1. Summer Ed-cation

"Yes, last day of school!" Bella cheered. Edd sighed.

"The academic year has been unbelievably short," He said.

"Been too long, in my opinion," Bella said.

"Monster movie marathon tonight!" Ed cheered happily.

"Back to the scamming business," Eddy smiled happily.

"And no homework for three months!" Bella cried happily, spinning in a circle.

"And the pool is open," Edd added.

"Yay, I missed swimming," Bella said, "It's my second favorite hobby."

"It's my fourth favorite next to science, social studies, and math," Edd said.

"My first favorite is reading and writing," Bella said.

"Wait, is reading your first favorite, or is writing your first favorite?" Edd asked, confused.

"Both," Bella giggled, "They're tied for first."

"That's mathematically impossible," Edd said.

"No it's not," Bella said, "They're my favorite things."

"Whatever ends this conversation," Eddy said.

* * *

At the end of the day, the cul-de-sac kids were in their homeroom as they counted down till summer vacation.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..."

The bell rang for the last time and everyone ran out the doors with their stuff, cheering. Eddy pulled a list out of his pocket and showed it to Bella.

"Here's the list of scams," He said.

"Ok, cool," Bella said, "Well, I'm gonna be spending some time writing, so you guys can do that."

"And I'm doing a monster movie marathon," Ed repeated.

"I'm going to re-organize my bookshelves," Edd said.

"Sorry Eddy," Bella said. Eddy frowned.

"That's fine, I can do my scams on my own," Eddy said. The four split up to do their own things. Eddy walked down the sidewalk, grumbling to himself. Sarah and Jimmy ran past, laughing happily.

"Whee, summer!" Sarah cheered.

"Let's have a tea party, Sarah!" Jimmy said. Eddy looked at the first thing on the list.

"Hmm, an ice cream stand," He smirked.

After the 'ice cream stand' was complete…

Eddy was sitting and waiting for people to get 'ice cream.' Kevin and Nazz walked up.

"Where's the other dorks?" Kevin asked.

"What other dorks?" Eddy shrugged.

"Ed and Double D, duh," Kevin said.

"I don't know or care," Eddy said.

"Hey dude, like, what happened?" Nazz asked, "Did you guys get in a fight or something?"

"No, they're busy," Eddy said, getting annoyed.

"Oh, ok," Nazz shrugged, "So what's this?"

"Ice cream, duh," Eddy said.

"Oh, I'll try some," Nazz said, "Want some, Kevin?"

"Fine, I guess," Kevin said. They both handed Eddy a quarter each. Eddy smiled.

 _'See, I don't need them,'_ He thought. They both took a bite but quickly spit it out.

"Hey, this isn't ice cream!" Kevin yelled angrily.

"Dude, this is nail polish!" Nazz gagged, "Gross!"

Eddy laughed nervously and put up a closed sign.

"Hey, give us our quarters back!" Kevin yelled.

"Sorry, no refunds," Eddy said.

"That wasn't even ice cream!" Kevin said.

"Potato, patato," Eddy said.

"Dude, so not cool," Nazz glared.

"Give us our money back!" Kevin shouted.

"Sorry, no refunds," Eddy repeated. Kevin grabbed the front of Eddy's shirt and held up a fist.

"How'd you like a knuckle sandwich?!" Kevin yelled.

"Here, take 'em," Eddy said, throwing the quarters at Kevin's face. Kevin growled as him and Nazz walked off. Eddy sighed.

"Aw man," He said aloud.

"Hey Eddy," Bella said, popping up in front of Eddy and startling him, "What's up?"

"Working," Eddy said.

"Oh," Bella said, "What is it this time?"

"Nothing. Shouldn't you be writing right now?" Eddy asked.

"I'm looking for inspiration," Bella sighed, "I got writer's block. I can't come up with a new story idea."

"Wanna help out?" Eddy asked.

"I guess," Bella shrugged, "What're you doing?"

"Scamming," Eddy said, "Duh."

"I mean what IS the scam, duh," Bella rolled her eyes.

"Ice cream," Eddy said. Bella glanced at the 'ice cream supplies.'

"Made of tennis balls, sandpaper and nail polish?" She asked.

"Yeah," Eddy said. Bella rolled her eyes.

"No one's gonna buy that, you know that, right?" She asked.

"Shut up," Eddy whispered.

"Hey, just trying to be realistic," Bella shrugged. A monarch butterfly landed on her finger. She smiled than gasped happily, "I got it! Butterfly fairies! Fairies with the wings of actual butterflies! That would be adorable!"

"Okay, see you later, I guess," Eddy sighed.

"Nah, I'll stay," Bella said, "I'll work on it later."

"Ok, awesome," Eddy said.

"So, what should I do?" Bella asked.

"Help me make the ice cream," Eddy said. Bella looked up at the sign that read 'ICE CREEM'

"It might also help if you spelled cream correctly," Bella said.

"Whatever," Eddy said.

"And-" Bella began before running to her house and returning with three containers of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, "-used actual ice cream."

"What about cones, genius?" Eddy asked. Bella thought for a minute.

"I think my papa got some," She said, going back to her house and coming back, "I only have 10, though."

"No big deal," Eddy said.

"Cool," Bella said, "Now I'm gonna need two dollars for each container, so I think the least we can do is 50 cents for each. Also, we need a cooler." Eddy pointed to a cooler behind his stand.

"Awesome," Bella said, putting the ice cream inside. Jonny walked up.

"Hey Eddy," He said, looking up at the sign, "Ice cream? Cool!"

"Yeah, only one quarter," Eddy said.

"Two," Bella said, "Chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream costs a bit more."

"Wow, chocolate chip AND cookie dough?" Jonny asked, handing Eddy two quarters, "One scoop, please!"

Eddy took the quarters and handed Jonny his ice cream.

"Wow, look Plank!" Jonny said, tasting, "It's awesome!" Jonny walked off. Bella took a quarter.

"Haha, awesome," She smiled.

"I like this version of scamming," Eddy said, smiling.

"Actually, it's not scamming if you're actually selling something worth their money," Bella said.

"Hmm, I'm doing this from now on," Eddy said. Bella smiled.

* * *

A few hours later, Eddy was sitting on the curb with Bella, Edd, and Ed.

"Oh boy, that monster movie marathon was awesome!" Ed said happily.

"Big friggin deal," Eddy said.

"Eddy, don't be rude," Bella said, counting her quarters, "I'm gonna buy, like, so much white chocolate."

"I'm gonna have so many jawbreakers," Eddy said.

"Wow, cool," Ed said, "Can we have some?"

No, you didn't help out, so you get nothing," Eddy said. Bella rolled her eyes and handed Ed and Edd each one quarter.

"Here, it's not your fault if you're busy," She said.

"Well Eddy, I suppose that's fair," Edd said. "YOU were the one doing all of the work."

"Yeah, but you can't help it if you're busy," Bella said, "Just take one. Besides, you're our friends."

Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," He said.

"Let's just go, the candy store closes in half an hour," Bella said, standing up.

"Ok," Eddy said. They walked off to the candy store.


	2. Ed-line Food

Eddy was sitting on the curb with Bella, Ed, and Edd.

"I'm bored," Bella groaned, laying back.

"Me too," Eddy agreed.

"I wish we could do something exciting," Bella said, "Like a plane ride." Eddy's face immediately lit up. Bella noticed.

"I know that look," She said, "What is it this time?"

"New scam," Eddy said.

"What?" Bella asked.

"An airplane ride," Eddy said.

"Where on Earth are we gonna get a plane?" Bella asked.

"We could make a plane," Edd said.

"Yeah, I want to fly!" Ed said happily, flapping his arms like wings. Edd thought for a minute.

"It may take a while though," He said.

"Aw," Ed frowned.

* * *

Later…

"Is it done yet?" Bella asked, becoming impatient.

"Almost," Edd said. Bella groaned.

"Jeez, hurry up sockhead," Eddy said.

"My name is Ed! Fly me!" Ed cried, running around and almost crashing into Edd.

"Ed, please be cautious," Edd said.

"Well, while you're doing that, I guess I can get some writing done," Bella said, pulling out her kindle and starting to write. Eddy started chewing gum. Ed continued to run around.

* * *

After a while, it was done.

Bella looked up from her kindle. Eddy sighed.

"Finally," He said.

"Is it done?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Edd said.

"Woo-hoo!" Bella cried, jumping up. The four set up shop in front of Eddy's house, "Shouldn't we test it, first?"

"It's Sockhead's invention, it should be fine," Eddy said.

"Well, ok," Bella said slowly. They waited for the kids to show up. Rolf walked past walking Wilfred.

"Hallo, Ed-boys and cat-girl," He greeted.

"Greetings Rolf," Edd smiled, "Care for a plane ride?"

"Plane ride?" Rolf questioned, "What is this 'plane ride'?"

"Eddy's Plane Rides, only two quarters," Eddy said.

"It's a form of transportation," Edd explained.

"Sure, Rolf will try this 'plane ride'," Rolf said, pulling out two quarters. Eddy grinned.

"Right this way," He said.

"Hold on, let's see if anyone else wants to ride," Bella said.

"Fine," Eddy said. Sarah and Jimmy walked up.

"Ed-Line Air?" Sarah asked, reading the sign.

"Plane rides for only two quarters," Eddy said.

"Come on, Sarah!" Jimmy said, "It'll be fun!"

"Only two quarters," Eddy said.

"You already said that, idiot!" Sarah snapped, "Fine." She and Jimmy each handed him two quarters, "This better be worth it."

"Oh it will," Eddy assured the two. Next came Kevin and Nazz, and lastly Jonny.

"Ok, we're all good, Eddy!" Bella called.

"Let her fly," Eddy said.

Everyone piled into the plane. Bella stood up front.

"Welcome passengers to Ed Air Line," She spoke, "Please buckle your seat belts before we take off." Everyone did so, "Now, while we lift off, please remain seated. Once you are allowed to get up, I will inform you. In case of emergencies, place the air mask above you around your mouth. Thank you and have a great time on Ed Air Line."

Eddy started the plane.

"Excuse me miss, can I get a bag of nuts?" Jonny asked.

"Coming right up," Bella said, handing him a tiny bag of peanuts.

"Look Plank, airline food!" Jonny smiled. Eddy and Edd lifted the plane and took off.

"I'm flying!" Ed cried happily. Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Wow, we're actually flying!" Jimmy said.

"Yeah," Eddy said.

"You dorks actually did it," Kevin said.

"Duh," Eddy said.

"This is so awesome!" Nazz said.

"I guess," Eddy shrugged.

"Rolf is confused, how are we flying?" Rolf asked.

"The propellers rotate at 460 miles per hour and the engine powers them to create lift off," Edd explained. Rolf tilted his head in confusion.

"The big fans spin REALLY fast and push us into the air," Bella simplified. Eddy laughed. Kevin looked out the window and Eddy and Edd kept flying the plane.

"Hey, where's the in-flight movie?!" Sarah complained.

"There isn't one," Eddy said.

"Then what do we do for entertainment?!" Sarah asked.

"Uh..." Eddy thought for a minute before pushing Ed out in front, "Do something, lumox!"

Ed began saying random stuff and tripping over his feet. Some people started laughing and Eddy sighed. Kevin rolled his eyes and looked out the window. He noticed something.

"Huh?" He said quietly. Eddy paid no attention to him.

"Hey, we're not flying!" Kevin said, opening the window and sticking his head out. Eddy frowned.

"Hey, that's not allowed!" He said.

"Maybe it would be if this was an actual plane!" Kevin said, kicking a hole in the wall to reveal that they were still in Eddy's front yard with a big picture of clouds in the sky next to them. Eddy froze.

"Hey, he's right!" Sarah yelled.

"Give us our quarters back!" Kevin said angrily.

"Uh, heh heh," Eddy said nervously, "Sorry, no refunds."

"Ed-boys! Return Rolf's money!" Rolf yelled angrily. Eddy chuckled nervously.

"Might just wanna give them their money back," Bella said. Kevin growled and punched his palm.

"It's pounding time," He said.


End file.
